Hayate no Gotoku! Manga
Hayate no Gotoku! is a Japanese manga series, written and illustrated by manga author Kenjiro Hata, about a boy who starts a new job as a butler and the events he experiences with his employer. The manga is currently on its twenty-second volume in Japan. The English edition of the series has been licensed by Viz Media for distribution in North America. The style of the manga has a comedic gag with a slight harem feel and constantly breaks the fourth wall. Plot Hayate Ayasaki is an unlucky teenager who worked since childhood to make ends meet due to his parents' irresponsible behavior. One day he finds out that his parents were planning to sell his organs to the Yakuza to make money, leaving behind a massive gambling debt on his shoulders. While running away from the debt collectors, he ends up meeting Nagi Sanzenin, a young girl who is the sole heir of the wealthy Sanzen'in estate, and due to a misunderstanding, Nagi ends up falling in love with Hayate. After he rescues Nagi from some kidnappers, she hires Hayate as her new butler. Aside from performing his ordinary duties as a butler, Hayate must fight to protect Nagi from harm, a difficult task as her life is always in danger because she is the target of other individuals coveting her family's fortune, and sometimes deal with some extravagant requests from her, oblivious to Nagi's true feelings for him. Chapter List For a full list of chapters click here! Hayate no Gotoku! Chapter List Volume list Note: Viz's official English-translated titles through volume 14, unofficial Japanese translations thereafter. Volumes 1 to 10 Volumes 11 to 20 Volumes 21 to Present Chapters not yet published in tankōbon format These chapters have yet to be published in a tankōbon volume. They were originally serialized in issues of Weekly Shōnen Sunday from March 2010. *262. The End of the World (11) : Ally of Justice (THE END OF THE WORLD（11） 正義の味方) Released 3rd March 2010 Issue 14 Shonen Sunday *263. The End of the World FINAL : A Smile To You (THE END OF THE WORLD FINAL 微笑みを君に) Released 10th March 2010 Issue 15 Shonen Sunday *264. The Bell Chime Will Resound in the Future (鐘の音は未来に響く)Released 17th March 2010 Issue 16 Shonen Sunday *265. The Wind Calling Forth The Buds of Spring (木の芽風). Released 24th March 2010 Issue 17 Shonen Sunday. *266. And Then We'll Smile (そして笑顔になる) Released 31st March 2010 Issue 18 Shonen Sunday *267. Student Council President Has Donkey Ears!! (会長の耳はロバの耳！！) Released 7th April 2010 Issue 19 Shonen Sunday - Extra Chapter *268. The Long Story Is Over. How About You Read The Story From Here, Too? (長いシリーズ終わったし、この話から読のもいいんじゃね？) *269. When We Were Young We Were Shocked to Learn About The Secret of Living Game's Izumi-chan (若い頃の僕らはりびんぐゲームでいずみちゃんの秘密を知りショックを受けたりもした ) *270. No matter what kind of a building or old man, they have their own histories (どんな建物にもオッサンにも歴史はある) *271. ??? To be Released 12th May 2010 Issue 24 Shonen Sunday. *272. To be Released 19th May 2010 Issue 25 Shonen Sunday *273. References Category:Hayate No Gotoku! Category:Hayate No Gotoku! Manga